Little Blue Moments
by LitNiche
Summary: Pure fluffy, random snap shots of Shepard enjoying her little blue children with Liara post Reaper defeat.
1. How We Met

How We Met

Liara toweled off her hands, coming into the living area from the kitchen. She stopped before entering upon seeing a sight she was absurdly grateful for every day.

"Come on, Dad!" Shepard's eldest asked her. "Tell us!"

"Yeah!" her younger daughter seconded her.

Her youngest looked up at her from her lap with a pacifier in her mouth, but with a clear smile.

Shepard smiled and covered her lips to hide it. "I don't know…"

"Daaaad!" her second child piped up again in impatient anticipation. "Pleeeeease!"

Shepard chuckled. "Oh alright. How does it begin again?" she pretended to struggle with her memory, stroking her chin in mockery of deep thought.

Her eldest daughter stepped up. "You were on Therum."

"That's right," Shepard nodded with pursed lips. "And then…"

"And you had to go into these aaaannnncient Prothean mines," her daughter continued.

"Hey!" her sister interjected. "Let Dad tell it!"

"Oh, be nice, you two," Shepard smiled fondly at them and nuggied their crests. "Right. So I was on Therum—the first human spectre after a powerful Matriarch's daughter to see whose side she was on and if she could help me in my mission to stop Saren."

"Boooo!" the daughters said together at her once adversary's name, making the spectre laugh.

"I crept down dark and dank mines. When I got to the bottom I heard," she put on her best Liara voice, "'Hello! Is there anyone there? I need help!'"

"Well, not exactly, but ok," her eldest waved her on.

"I find my way to the voice and I see the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. She has blue skin," she caressed her youngest daughter's cheek in her arms to emphasize it and nuzzled her nose before continuing. "And these eyes that I was immediately lost in."

"And she was in trouble," her second daughter chimed in.

"Yes," Shepard nodded solemnly. "She had accidentally pressed the wrong button trying to get away from a mean krogan and his geth. She ended up triggering some sort of biotic bubble that trapped her."

"But you found a way for her to get out!"

"That's right," Shepard smiled. "Although to tell the truth, it wasn't the best way. I used a powerful laser to get through to her. When I got in, the beautiful asari was amazed. She was probably pretty hungry and tired from being trapped there for so long. Otherwise, she probably would have been less amazed and more frightened with how I got in and what that would soon mean. Anyway, she thanked me, but before we could leave together, the mean krogan appeared."

"Booo!" her daughters said again together.

Shepard stifled laughter for the story's sake. "He says he's taking the beautiful maiden whether she or I want him to or not. I say 'She'll stay with us'."

"Yaaaay!" her daughters cheered.

"But the krogan decides to fight us. I tell the beautiful, young asari to take cover while my team and I fight Saren's people off."

Her daughters' eyes were all wide as they stared up at her, gripping their seats and nodding for her to continue.

"We beat them, but just when we think everything is safe, the mine starts to rumble! We're going to be buried alive!"

"Noooo!"

"Yes!" Shepard nodded. "So I hurry everyone out, making sure the asari we've just helped is in front of me. We get out just in time." She smiled at each of her daughters. "And that's how I met your Mom."

Liara, understanding the 'story' to be over, stepped forward. She came to the center of the living area and bent to kiss the crown of Shepard's head. "That's how I met your father."

Shepard closed her eyes to savor her bondmate's caresses on her back as she sat down beside her, taking their second youngest in her lap.

"Mommy were you scared all by yourself in that bubble with the mean krogan and geth?"

"I was," Liara nodded at her eldest. "And I didn't know why they were after me. When I saw your father I wasn't sure if she was there to help me or them, but she told me to stay calm and she'd get me out of that bubble. Something," she turned to Shepard and scanned her lovingly at the mystery "in her voice and her eyes told me I could trust her."

Shepard smiled. She leaned to give Liara a peck, making their middle child in Liara's lap go "ick."

The former Alliance Commander laughed before her eldest asked "Daddy, how did you ask Momma to be with you forever?"

"Well," Shepard smiled at Liara as she began. "She asked me to meet her at the Presidium on the Citadel..."


	2. Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary

Shepard whispered conspiratorially in her youngest daughter's ear as she peered at Liara with a mischievous grin. The baby in her arms merely cooed and grabbed a tiny fistful of her hair. Shepard laughed as she said "ow!" and freed herself only after kissing her crest.

Liara made her way to her bondmate, a hand towel slung over one shoulder and a warm smile on her lips. She sauntered without effort, making Shepard consider having a fourth child; maybe it wouldn't be as insane as she thought. Liara met her eyes as she retrieved her daughter to feed her at the table. Shepard leaned on their kitchen island, staring at a sight she'd dreamed of a thousand times during the war. She had a family. With Liara. Speaking of… "I wonder where her sisters have gone. It's awfully quiet."

Liara nodded. "Which usually means they are taking after you."

Shepard pretended to be offended. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"That they're up to something," Liara smirked.

Shepard grinned, but decided her bondmate was probably right. "Heh," she chuckled. "I better find 'em. Need anything else while you've got your hands full of baby?"

"Kiss?" Liara smiled as she asked.

Shepard walked toward her, dipping to kiss her at the small table she was sitting at with their daughter. The baby took hold of Shepard's hoody string while the once soldier was distracted. Shepard began to rise, but seeing she had been taken captive, she chuckled. "She's as bad as her mom—can't get enough of me."

Liara rolled her eyes, somehow making it a sweet gesture as she smiled. Shepard pecked her lips once more before freeing herself.

~.~.~

"Shh! Mom and Dad will hear you!"

Shepard peered into her eldest daughter's bedroom from around the corner, utilizing her now more than ever useful stealth skills.

"You're the one being loud!" her second daughter stage whispered.

Shepard had to tuck in her lips to keep from laughing. She stayed hidden, curious.

"Alright!" her eldest hissed back. "We're almost finished. Just hurry up and sign your name already," she handed her sister a crayon.

"There," her second daughter said in triumph.

They rose and started for the door. Shepard was already gone.

* * *

><p>~.~.~<p>

Shepard hurried into the kitchen with a contagious grin plastered on her face. Liara smiled, but furrowed her brows and tilted her head in curiosity. Shepard raised a finger to her lips and winked at her. They were acting as if they'd been completely devoted to the baby in their attention when their two older daughters appeared, the eldest with something behind her back.

Liara smiled at them. "Hi sweethearts. You ok? You've been so quiet."

"Yeah, Mom," their middle child said.

"We have something for you and Dad," the eldest spoke up.

Liara and Shepard shared an amused look. "Well, what is it?" Liara asked enthusiastically.

Their eldest gave a big smile, took in a deep breath in nervousness, and revealed a handmade card, handing it to Shepard.

Shepard kissed both of them on their crests before taking a seat next to Liara so they could look at it together. "Hmmm," Shepard began. "It says 'Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad'." She and Liara took a moment to appreciate the art on the front. There was a picture of them with all three daughters, holding hands.

"It's beautiful!" Liara beamed. "Oh, sweeties," she motioned for them to come closer. Their eldest took up a seat on her own chair on the opposite side of her mom from Shepard and the second child climbed up in her father's lap as she said "Open it!"

"Aye Aye," Shepard chuckled and followed orders.

On the inside left was a picture of Liara in a Prothean bubble with Shepard looking up at her. She laughed. "Look, Honey, it's how we met."

Liara brought a hand to cover her lips in amusement. "It is."

Shepard turned to the script on the inside right and read aloud. "Mom and Dad, We love you. Happy Anniversary!" Below they had signed their names.

Shepard flipped the card over and smirked at the "made by us" logo on the back. She turned to smile at Liara. Her bondmate's eyes were glossed over a bit in happiness. Shepard chuckled under her breath as she leaned to kiss her temple. She felt a pang of sympathy for her bondmate for having to go through all the hormonal fun of having their daughters. She spoke for both of them. "Thank you, sweeties," she said. She ruffled her second daughter's crest a bit. "You ready to spend tonight with Grandpa?"

Liara jerked her head toward her bondmate. "Shepard?"

"You didn't think _I _forgot, did you?" she grinned at her.

As if on cue, Aethyta entered. "Hey Kiddos! Ready for your commando training?"

Liara tsked, making Shepard laugh.

Aethyta approached Liara and held up her arms. "Give that ball of blue here," she grinned at the baby. "Hi!" she said in a high pitched voice as she nuzzled her youngest granddaughter in her arms.

Shepard snickered, making Aethyta narrow her eyes. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Liara looked at Shepard curiously. "Shepard?"

Shepard smiled fondly at her. "We do. Happy Anniversary, My Love."


	3. Little Blue Names

A/N: metaladdict suggested I name these little blue girls. I whole-heartedly agreed—I've felt clumsy without names so far. I've also, however, been reluctant to name them because it might break some sort of 'pretend' barrier that one has reading a fanfic. Perhaps you always pictured our pair naming their firstborn Benezia (I can't deny that it's a sweet gesture). Or maybe you hate that (I know some of you do). I've opted for some of my own and hope you don't mind :)

The following chapter is a prequel of sorts to let you see my reasoning behind my choices. Normal chapters will resume after this.

A/N 2: First visual inspired by "Trying to Read" by Arilynazure on deviantART. Go check it out :D

Prequel: Names

Liara stared at a list on her datapad, lounging on the couch with one hand resting on her swelled abdomen.

"Hey," Shepard said, leaning over the back of the couch. "Whatcha doin?"

Liara smiled and handed Shepard the datapad. "Attempting to decide on a name for our daughter."

"Hmmm," Shepard pondered it. "I've been thinking about that too, but I only really know human names and I want her to be able to fit in as much as possible with crazy parents like us. Having a human name wouldn't help her fit in at school down the line."

A corner of Liara's lips pulled up until she smiled warmly at her bondmate—of course she was already worrying about something like that. "She will likely stand out, it's true, but should we not embrace that rather than shy away from it? I for one am very proud of who her father is," she grinned now.

Shepard grinned back. "Me too. And even prouder of who her mother is." she walked around the couch and motioned for Liara to scoot a bit so they could share it. She held Liara with one arm and the datapad in the other hand, kissing her shoulder. "In fact..." Shepard continued.

"What?" Liara asked after Shepard looked away and rubbed the back of her neck in awkward nervousness.

"Can we name her after you?" Shepard asked, her eyes pleading.

Liara frowned slightly. "That would seem a little…indulgent of me, wouldn't it? And how would that work? You'd call one of us and we wouldn't know who you were talking to."

Shepard laughed. "Well humans sometimes use a middle name or 'Junior' or something, but no, I was thinking of a slight variation of your name—Riala. Riala T'Soni."

Liara smiled. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Shepard laughed and tickled her bondmate's ribs.

Liara squirmed before freezing Shepard's hands in a small stasis bubble. The human pouted a little, making Liara laugh. She kissed her then continued "I've been thinking of names that will speak of her heritage from you, funnily enough."

"Oh? Poor thing," Shepard teased.

Liara narrowed her eyes and swatted her. "Stop that," she smiled. "What do you think of 'Valla'?"

Shepard furrowed her brows. "Not bad. Valla T'Soni has a nice ring to it, but I'm a little lost on how that has anything to do with me."

"It is from an ancient Earth tongue—Latin. It means 'to shepherd'," she smiled again. "What do you think?"

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Shepard teased. "I know that's not all you thought up. What else?"

"Sidera."

"Which means?"

"Stars."

Shepard smiled warmly and brushed Liara's cheek. "Where we all come from and where she most certainly did. I like it."

Liara savored her bondmate's touch on her cheek by resting her own hand above it. "Why don't we strike a deal, Commander?"  
>Shepard raised a brow and smirked. "I'm not sure making deals with the Shadow Broker is advisable, but sure, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"<p>

"All three."

"All three…?" Shepard frowned in confusion at first before it dawned on her. "Three daughters?"

Liara nodded with a grin.

"At least," Shepard answered with a smile that simply refused to leave her expression as she kissed her bondmate. "But which name first?"

"Hmmm," Liara pondered. "I suppose whichever one of us obtains the data file that will go on record when she is born will decide that." Liara smirked.

"You'll be exhausted from giving birth!" Shepard frowned. "That's not exactly fair to you."

"You forget that I can access records at any time I wish. I could make the arrangements anytime …even now."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "I see…Challenge accepted, Dr. T'Soni. I wish you luck."

"I don't need luck, Shepard. I'm a very good information broker," Liara gave her a smug grin.

Shepard narrowed her eyes still, but an amused corner of her lips pulled up. "Yes you are. Excuse me for a moment."

"What are you going to do?" Liara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing…" she darted from the living area for her office. The door was blinking red when she got there. Liara had already cut off her access preemptively. "Liara!" she called in protest. She pulled up her omni and dialed Dr. Chakwas. When the good doctor came into focus she smiled. "Commander? How may I help you? I assume everything with Liara is fine since your last check-up?"

"Doc!" Shepard skipped pleasantries. "I need you to print out the records you have of our daughter so far and delete all electronic copies!"

The doctor looked puzzled but obeyed immediately. "Done, Commander. Is everything alright?"

Shepard sighed in relief. "Yeah," she chuckled. "Can you write our daughter's name down on her files?"

The doctor smiled. "You have a name finally! That's wonderful. What is it?"

Shepard grinned in triumph. "Riala."

Shepard tip toed back into the living area. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the grin on Liara's face was not it. Hadn't she won? "Why are you smiling like that?" Shepard looked at her with suspicion.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Liara smirked.

"You changed the files already didn't you?"

"Karin loves me as much as you, Shepard."

"Sheesh!" Shepard slumped. She straightened. "This isn't over, T'Soni. I'm having a little blue Riala T'Soni, dang it."

"I look forward to your endeavors, Commander."

Shepard chuckled, arms akimbo as she looked down and she shook her head in happy exasperation. "I love you."

Liara's grin softened to a mixture of happiness and wonder as she regarded her bondmate. "I love you too. How did I get this lucky, Shepard?"

"That's my line, Love," Shepard sidled up next to her on the couch again. She decided to let Liara have today. She had a number of months to change the name still. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be encompassed in her asari's arms.

"You came back to me. Twice. Sometimes I wonder if this is real. If," Liara rested her hand on her abdomen, "if she's real. Goddess, Shepard, I'm just so happy." She ran her fingers delicately through Shepard's silky hair.

A grin plastered itself on Shepard's face again and she leaned in for a kiss as she spoke. "That makes two of us, then."

As if in answer to Liara's blissful but faint hold on what was real and Shepard's last remark, they both felt a solid _thump!_ from Liara's stomach. They stared at the spot for a moment with wide eyes. A smile crept to Shepard's lips and she kissed her bondmate briefly. "Did she kick?"

Liara was still wide-eyed though with pursed lips from the kiss. Shepard laughed, bringing her back to reality. "Love?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard, yes…I think she did."

Shepard leaned down to kiss Liara's slightly swelled abdomen. "Hey there, sweetheart, we're trying to figure out what to call you. Wanna pitch in your vote?"

Liara raised a brow at her bondmate's ridiculousness, a smirk playing at her lips. "Shepard?"

"Shh!" Shepard smiled up at her after shushing her, making Liara smirk all the more. "Ok, here goes, little one. What do you think of Bob?"

Liara swatted the soldier.

Shepard laughed. "Ok, what about Daddy's little girl?"

A small kick thudded against Liara's abdomen, surprising them both.

"Well, I'd say that's a vote for Valla," Liara chimed in.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Shepard asked her daughter once more. "Valla?"

No response. Shepard raised her brows at Liara as if to say 'nope'.

Liara rolled her eyes.

Shepard kissed her abdomen and said "What about Riala?" A soft kick against Liara's stomach made the commander grin giddily. "Ha!"

Liara narrowed her eyes. "Shepard, she's hasn't a clue what you're saying. She just likes your voice," she continued to stroke her fingers through her bondmate's hair. "She has good taste," she added with a fond smile.

Shepard returned her smile and sat back up. "Well right now it's two against one, Love." She pecked Liara's lips.

The asari sighed happily, nuzzling onto her bondmate's chest to rest there, closing her eyes. "We still have a number of months, Shepard. We'll see."

Shepard stroked her bondmate's shoulder. She smiled rather than responding. She had her heart set. She'd only felt that way once before. As soon as she'd set her eyes on Liara, her heart had followed suit. It had granted this very scene of her personal happily ever after to be laid out before her. She cradled Liara's abdomen reverently. No matter the name of her daughter, she already loved her. Naming her, caring for her, and being the father she deserved were just blueberries to top off her happily ever sundae.


	4. Little Blue Dreams

A/N: Ha! Well, it looks like "Riala" wins and therefore Shepard somehow managed to make that name official for their first daughter. I imagine she had to cheat and change it while Liara was passed out sometime after giving birth, haha :p Their second daughter is Valla and their still cooing daughter is Sidera.

A/N2: Credit where credit is due ^^ -brandon66 suggested writing about the girls having nightmares and wanting to sleep with Shep and Liara. Similarly themed, check out "Sweetheart" by LiveAndLoveArt on deviantART.

* * *

><p>~Little Blue Dreams~<p>

Shepard heard a sniffle, though she didn't fully register what woke her up. She blinked a few times, rubbing an eye, and yawned with a stretch. She heard the sniffle again and knit her brows in curiosity. Edging off her side of the bed as gently as possible, Shepard tip toed to the bedroom door. She opened it to peer down the hall. She saw no one so she followed the sniffling sound. She reached her eldest daughter's room and swung it open gently. She wasn't surprised to see Riala sitting up in bed, attempting to read despite her tears. Her heart ached a little at the sight. "Oh, Sweetie," she whispered as she made her way to the bed. "What is it?"

"Bad dream," Riala managed.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you come get me or your mom?" Shepard cooed. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her daughter's crest. She tugged at a tissue in a box on the nightstand and dabbed her daughter's eyes dry.

"I don't know. I feel silly waking you and mom up. I'm the eldest. Aren't I too old?"

Shepard chuckled, bending to kiss her daughter's crest gently. "Never, Blueberry."

~.~.~

Liara jolted awake, panicking. _What a horrible dream_, she thought. Looking to where her bondmate should be and not finding her, she felt another panic wanting to claw its way out. She chided herself, knowing that Shepard couldn't be too far. Perhaps _she'd _had a bad dream as well and had gotten up for water. Neither she nor Shepard had escaped the War without their fair share of nightmares. Clinging to her bondmate after one was always the cure. She ran a hand over her crest and sat on the edge of the bed as she donned her robe. Reaching the door, she heard whispering and smiled, recognizing the two soft voices.

~.~.~

"That's right," Shepard laughed as quietly as she could. "Even Uncle Wrex gets scared."

"Woah!" Riala whispered with her eyes wide and animated instead of tear-stained. "What about Uncle Garrus?"

Shepard nodded solemnly. "Remember how I told you about how he made a lot of bad guys sorry on Omega?"

Riala nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, when I finally got to him, he'd been at it for days. He was tired, hadn't had any dextro cookies for days, and he was scared."

Nodding solemnly, Riala seemed to reflect on something. "What about you, Daddy?"

Shepard smiled. "Have I ever been scared? More times than I can count. Especially when I was much older than you are now."

"Was the War really scary?" Riala asked timidly. Her parents didn't relish discussing the War, but she'd learned enough from teachers over the years to know that her father was what everyone called the 'savior of the galaxy' and her mother had been later named the galaxy's 'brightest star of hope'."

"Yes it was," was the only response Shepard gave. She patted her daughter's little knee. "So you see? Everyone gets scared. It's ok. And you never have to worry about coming to see mom or me about anything you're scared about ok?"

"Ok," Riala smiled.

"You ok, or do you want to come be my personal stuffed blueberry to cuddle for the rest of the night?"

Riala laughed. "Dad!"

Shepard laughed too. "Shh!" she chuckled with a finger over her lips.

"I think I'm ok, Dad." Riala grinned at her.

"You sure? I'm a really good cuddler—ask Mom."

Riala scooted on her bed to hug her father as she giggled. "It'll be ok, Dad. Don't be scared. I'll see you in the morning, you'll see."

Shepard held her daughter tight. She was growing up entirely too fast, even for an asari. Despite the distress of a nightmare for her daughter, Shepard savored this moment. She kissed her crest once more before standing from the bed. She tucked Riala in and bent for a final kiss and hug. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"'Night, Dad."

Shepard winked at her daughter as she closed the door slightly. She nearly tripped over her bondmate, but Liara caught her in a stasis.

With wide eyes, the commander looked down at the floor a mere inch from her face. She chuckled softly as Liara lifted her to her feet. Liara stifled her laughter and held a finger to her lips to motion for quiet. She took her bondmate's hand and led her back to their bedroom.

Once inside with the door closed, she allowed herself a soft laugh.

"What were you doing in the hall?" Shepard smirked at her. "You nearly killed me!" she stage whispered.

Liara shook her head, her smile vanishing when she remembered her dream. "I was…looking for you."

"Sorry, Love. Riala had a nightmare." Shepard frowned.

"Her too?" Liara gave her a small smile.

Shepard sidled up next to her on the bed, raising the comforter to wrap her in along with her arms. "Same one?" she asked the asari.

Liara nodded.

Sighing, Shepard encouraged Liara to lie on her chest. She cradled her and said what she knew always helped her bondmate the most. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

"I know," Liara clung to her bondmate's cami. Surprising Shepard, she chuckled.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, peering down at her.

"Your story about Wrex helped."

Shepard laughed quietly. "Usually helps me too."

"Our daughter is growing, Shepard."

"Yes she is," Shepard sighed. "She was going to just comfort herself and try to go back to sleep."

Liara shook her head on Shepard's chest. "She's braver than me. I started looking for you as soon as I woke up from mine."

"Nonsense," Shepard rubbed Liara's shoulder. "You're the bravest person I know."

"Aside from our child," Liara chuckled.

"No, she takes after you."

"After you," Liara countered, propping herself up on an elbow to smile lovingly at her bondmate.

"Both's fine with me," Shepard smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss.

They parted when they heard a pattering of feet on the floor, gunning for the bed. They looked toward the front of the bed in puzzlement. Valla nearly headbutted Shepard as she enthusiastically, and a little too loudly said, "Daddy! It was the best!"

Shepard tried not to laugh too hard. "Valla, Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I had the best dream ever!" Valla beamed at her parents.

Shepard nuggied her crest. "And you decided to wake Mom and Dad up for it?" she laughed.

"You were being so loud with Riala!" Valla complained. "_You _woke _me _up!"

Liara caressed her little shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"Well?" Shepard waited with a grin. "Go on. Tell us about it."

~.~.~

Valla was lying down between Shepard and Liara, her butt turned out toward Liara and her legs in a dangerous kicking position that made Shepard curve away as much as possible. Liara had her own obstacles in bed next to them with Riala snuggled into her chest. Their eldest had decided to join them when she heard her sister bound for their parent's bedroom.

Shepard reached for Liara's hand over their pillows. They laced their fingers and smiled at one another. "At least we have one daughter that's peacefully sleeping tonight," Shepard chuckled over Valla's crest, jutting her chin toward the crib in one corner where Sidera had remained cooing silently through the night.

Liara chuckled softly and kissed Riala's crest.

When her eyes met Shepard's again, they both smiled. Shepard shook her head in disbelief. "I've never been so happy, Liara. Everything that matters in this whole galaxy is in this room."

Liara squeezed her hand in affection. "Everything. I imagine they will wake us again soon. We should try to sleep some."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have Miss Kangaroo sleeping next to you."  
>Liara laughed softly. "Miss who?"<p>

"Never mind," Shepard shook her head with a grin. "Night, Love."

"Goodnight, Shepard."


	5. Earth Vacation

A/N: This one is to partially fulfill a couple of requests by brandon66 (thank you!) and for me to indulge a fantasy of sharing _My Neighbor Totoro_ and other Ghibli movies with little blue babies. ^^ I'm not sure how many of you are Ghibli fans, but hopefully you still enjoy. Thanks for reading!

A/N2: Go check out Liara and Shepard with a krogan Totoro on deviantART-a work entitled "Tonari no Toto...wrex" by IzoldeDeith

* * *

><p>Shepard held her eldest daughter's hand with butterflies in her stomach. She and Liara had <em>finally <em>made it for a vacation to Earth. As a spacer, it wasn't as if Earth was her home. It felt more like the human version of the Citadel or a capital of humanity. Still, she wanted to share that part of herself with her family and they had hit all the sites they could. They'd hit the beaches of Australia, castles in Europe, gone on safari in Africa, climbed to Machu Picchu and more.

Their final stop before returning home was in Tokyo for a visit Shepard hadn't made since she was a little girl with her mother. They'd just deboarded a yellow Catbus decorated with dust bunnies and had arrived at the park where the Ghibli Museum could be found, appropriately nestled in a haven of tranquil forestation. As they walked through the park, she smiled at all the signs with kanji, hiragana, and English in cute cartoon font. One pointing in the direction of the museum caught her eye and she felt like a little girl herself. "We're almost there, Riala!" she squealed.

Her daughter grinned ear to ear. "Daddy this is going to be SO cool!"

Shepard's pace quickened in her earnest anticipation. Her daughter was getting older, but she was still small enough that she hoisted her up on her shoulders and started running ahead.

"Shepard?" Liara called after her.

The former commander turned for a second with a big grin in answer before darting ahead with Riala giggling and shouting "Forward, _Normandy_! Go!"

Shepard did her best impression of a spacecraft, sweeping around trees and making 'pew pew' sounds before she circled back to her bondmate. As eager as she was, she wanted to share this experience with her _whole _family.

She set Riala down and the girl immediately grabbed her younger sister's, Valla's, hand. They ran around the park, staying within sight. Their parents smiled at them giggling amidst oohing and ahing at all the alien foliage around them.

Shepard turned to face Liara who was carrying Sidera on her back in an impromptu baby sling made out of Shepard's hoody. Liara smiled at the once soldier. "You made this our last stop on purpose didn't you?"

Shepard shrugged her shoulders up to her ears. "Guilty."

"I admit, I fell in love with Totoro when you first showed it to the girls." Liara peered behind her at Sidera. "Are you looking forward to meeting him, Sweetheart?"

Sidera smiled with her pacifier still in her mouth. Though she had quite the armament of coos, she wasn't quite speaking yet so when she reached out for Shepard, the once commander understood it as a request.

"Aw, someone wants Daddy," Shepard reached for her as well, happy to hold her daughter and relieve Liara of the burden on her back.

Liara donned the hoody properly, momentarily stunning Shepard—she was fairly certain she'd never become accustomed to being bonded to such a beautiful creature. Sidera quickly regained her father's attention by grabbing a tiny fistful of her hair. She giggled as she pulled, making Shepard go "ow!" and make funny faces.

A huge black crow cawed at them from a tree branch above. "Who's that?" Shepard grinned as she tried to distract her daughter from her merciless tugs. "Remember? From _The Cat Returns_?" She took on one of her favorite Ghibli character's voices, her tone solemn and melodic, "'That's Toto, the stone statue with a soul'." Sidera laughed at her daddy. "Dahdah!"

Shepard's eyes grew wide and her heart stopped. "Di-did she just-" she stammered. She stared at her daughter in awe.

Her bondmate was looking at their daughter with equal fascination. Shepard felt a familiar pull that brought them all in a meld together briefly. "She did!" Liara grinned at her and their daughter, back and forth. "She said Dada! Oh, Sweetheart!" Liara fawned over the little bundle of blue in Shepard's arms, wrapping her own around Shepard so that they were all huddled together in a loving embrace. "Say it again, Siddy," she encouraged their youngest.

The little girl grinned with a pacifier between her lips. She spit it out, letting it dangle from its string. "Dahdah!"

Shepard positively beamed. Despite herself, she felt tears begging to come forth. She fought them back as best she could, but couldn't help a wavering chuckle from escaping her lips at the pure joy moments like this brought her. She smiled with more pride than at any other moment in her life. Riala and Valla had both addressed Liara first when they started speaking. That Sidera had said 'Dahdah' for her first word was almost too much for her. "Goddess, Li." She pressed her forehead to her bondmate's, regarding her daughter in their arms with pure adoration. "Dahdah's so happy, Sweetheart."

Sidera gurgled something unintelligible up at her and Shepard laughed lightly. "So happy."

"Daaad!" Valla called, swinging her and her sister's arms up and down, back and forth. "Mooom! Come on! We want to see Totoro!"

"We're coming, Sweeties," Liara called. She kissed Sidera's little forehead before bringing her bondmate in for an overjoyed kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," Shepard smiled. She nuzzled her nose with Sidera's, asking "Ready to see Totoro? He's Dahdah's favorite! Ever ever ever!"

Sidera had replaced her pacifier, but she smiled around it and giggled at her.

Liara and Shepard started after their daughters, seeing the museum which looked like a rather large house come into view. Shepard let out an involuntary squeal and caught up to Valla and Riala, sending an apologetic look back at her bondmate. Liara merely chuckled and started jogging after them. Shepard melted at the happiness written in her expression when she caught up. They waited in line to enter as soon as the doors opened. She put Sidera on her shoulders. Riala slid her hand into the pocket of the hoody to hold hands with her mother and Valla was clasped to one of Shepard's legs. The once soldier could practically feel them both buzzing in excitement. She took a moment to marvel at the family she and Liara had created. She leaned toward her bondmate to whisper "Best vacation ever."

Liara smiled and nodded in agreement. "The best."


	6. Little Blue Biotics

A/N: Annnnnd, I'm back. Sort of...kind of... Here you go, at any rate XD I've got some real life stuff going on, so I can't promise frequent updates. I _can_ promise that I still love writing about these little blue girls though ^-^ So much so that this one's a little longer than usual-more of a one shot than a snap shot.

* * *

><p>Little Blue Biotics<p>

Shepard watched on in wonder. Liara was teaching their two eldest daughters the basics necessary to push and pull very light objects with their biotics. A few accidents had already occurred around the house in small bouts, so Liara had decided it was time for some lessons. Shepard leaned against the door that led from their kitchen to the yard as she watched, a full and giddy smile on display as her daughters worked hard to impress their mother.

"Ok, Sweeties," Liara smiled at them, her eyes black with a meld she held with them. She started pulling a small leaf toward her. Their daughters watched as the leaf found its way steadily closer to them. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, Mother," Riala responded with a serious tone that ebbed concentration.

Valla giggled. "It feels weeeirrrrd!"

Shepard clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and disturbing the lesson.

"Yes," Liara chuckled for her as she spoke. "I can tell," she tapped on her temple, indicating that she had felt Valla's sensations for herself.

Valla giggled again then squealed as she held her feet and rolled backward.

Riala scowled at her sister. "Valla! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Liara smiled softly at them both. "Come now, Valla. Your sister is right. Why don't we try it out?"

Valla's giggles ceased when she heard her mother's suggestion. "Me?!" she asked, looking incredulous at the idea.

Humming a laugh, Liara nodded. "Yes. Perhaps your sister first, then you. Pay close attention."

Both girls squared their shoulders at the leaf in front of them as if they were facing an ancient enemy.

Liara tutted. "No, no, don't think of it as force so much as guidance. You are _helping_ the dark energy you feel pull it, not telling it or forcing it to do your bidding."

Shepard knew there was more communication happening via the meld. Liara was likely only speaking aloud for her benefit. Still, Shepard wore a sympathetic frown that matched Riala's at her bondmate's words. How on Thessia could one 'help' dark energy pull a leaf?

Riala puffed air into her cheeks and let it out in a burst. She breathed with steady control eventually, probably with Liara's steadying help. Raising her little hand in the air, her fingers danced at something invisible. Valla gasped and the leaf twitched with one of Riala's gentle tugs.

"Very good, Darling!" Liara smiled proudly. "Keep going!"

Riala screwed her tiny face into a mixture of concentration and frustration that secretly tugged at Shepard's heartstrings. She found herself irrationally wishing she could 'help' the leaf along for her daughter by blasting a few holes in it. Her toes wiggled in her shoes with agitation. Patience didn't come naturally to her; it never had. Why wasn't the stupid leaf moving? What the hell was its problem?!

Then the leaf moved. Quite gracefully, it rose in the air, a blue glow surrounding it now. Valla squealed when it landed lightly in her waiting palms.

Liara clapped and laughed giddily with Valla. "Riala that was perfect! Shepard?" Liara called toward her. Liara's black eyes cast their spell on her bondmate when they landed on her and Shepard momentarily wondered if she was under some sort of stasis from simply meeting them. "Did you see, Love?" Liara asked.

Shepard grinned and clapped, giving it her all not to run for and tackle Riala in a fierce bear hug at once. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie!" she called instead, a hand cupped so her voice would reach her daughter easily and loudly. She didn't care if the nearest town overheard how proud she was at the moment.

Riala beamed at her with big, black eyes and a full grin.

Valla stood and her little fists were shaking near her shoulders in excitement. "Me! Me! My turn!"

Liara patted the ground. "Very well, sweetheart, but sit. It will help your control."

Valla plopped back down and looked like she was trying to strangle the air in front of her with her tiny fists.

Shepard heard her bondmate tsk. "Valla, remember: you cannot force it. The dark energy is already there. You can only guide it. Breathe, sweetheart, breathe."

Valla's shoulders heaved as she took in a deep breath. Liara closed her eyes, likely to concentrate on keeping Valla's excitement in check. The little girl would have to do that for herself eventually, but she was still young and needed more assistance than her sister.

"Good," Liara complimented Valla on some silent struggle she must have helped her manage. "Now gently…"

A tiny blue arm rose slowly and steadily. Valla's fingers flexed slightly and the leaf that Liara had placed in front of her a meter or so danced ever so slightly.

"Verrry good," Liara nodded, her eyes still closed. "Now…"

Valla nodded in return and the leaf rose about ten centimeters before she huffed out a breath of relief. "Phew! Mommy, that's hard!"

Liara's eyes opened, blue now. "Yes, but you'll learn," she smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shepard said with a smirk on her lips as she stood nearer, knowing the lesson to be over now.

"Daaaddy!" Valla reached for her nearest leg and wrapped her arms around it. "Did you see me? Did you see?"

"I sure did," Shepard smiled down at her. She picked her up and rested her on a hip. "You too, Riala. You both," she nuzzled Valla's nose with hers, "are growing up way too fast. Stop that."

"No!" Valla huffed and placed her arms akimbo rather defiantly.

Shepard put on a mock expression of shock and hurt. "No? Just no? Did you just say 'no' to the mighty, fearful, legendary Commander Daddy?"

Valla huffed again with a firm nod.

Shepard narrowed her eyes and started a merciless barrage of tickles, making Valla squeal in laughter.

Riala stood with a valiant "I'll save you Valla!" She tackled both of Shepard's legs and Shepard pretended to fall from the force, landing gently with Liara's biotics cushioning the fall.

"Oh no!" Shepard cried when both her daughters started ganging up on her with little prodding fingers. When Riala successfully found a ticklish spot she let out an involuntary whoop of laughter that only encouraged them. "You fiends!" she cried. "Liara! Save me!"

Shepard laughed all the more when Liara made an obvious attempt to stifle her laughter. Liara crawled her way to the wiggling heap that was their family. They heard Sidera gurgle with a laugh of her own from the toddler's swing she'd been in this whole time. She clapped her hands with a squeal.

"Do you want to attack the great Commander Daddy too?" Liara laughed and tugged her out of the swing to glide toward her arms with her biotics.

Riala and Valla both froze in awe, a new appreciation for their mother's skill and control painted across their expressions.

"Wow, Mommy," Riala nearly whispered.

Shepard took advantage of their distracted states to wriggle her way behind her bondmate for protection. She placed a kiss on Liara's shoulder as she laughed under her breath. "My hero," she whispered in her asari's ear.

Liara shrank into her embrace with Sidera held in her arms. Shepard saw Liara close her eyes and smile to savor the moment and she smiled silently in return, pecking her crest and whispering further sweet nothings.

Riala rolled her eyes and Valla took the opportunity to now attack her sister.

Liara and Shepard grinned as they watched the pair playfully tumble about. They ceased at last from pure exhaustion, panting and giggling.

Sitting up first, Riala heaved as she asked. "Daddy, who was the best biotic you ever saw ever?"

Shepard pretended to ponder it for a moment, tapping her chin. "Well, there was the Pirate Queen. She's still incredible. And one of my favorite crew members was a human biotic that gave some asari a run for their money…then there was Thane, Uncle Wrex, Aunt Miri…oh and Justicar Samara…"

Their daughters oooohed at the mention of a justicar.

Shepard furrowed her brows. "Your grandmother was incredibly powerful," she cleared her throat, fighting any emotion from bubbling up at the mention of Benezia. Liara squeezed her arm in comfort..

"But," Shepard grinned at their daughters again. "I never met anyone more capable in battle than your mother. Her diverse abilities alone always impressed me. She can pull, push, throw, slam, call on a singularity or a stasis and she did it all at my side." She kissed Liara's temple. "And she knew how to use them too. Sheer power is one thing—which she has…when you're older, remind me to tell you about what she did on a lightning ship!—but she's the smartest fighter I've ever met too. She knew when to bide her time and exactly where I needed her the most. What can I say, girls?" she said as if helpless and shrugged. "I bonded with a genius."

Riala giggled and Valla made a 'yuck' face. Liara rolled her eyes. "You're very sweet, Shepard. Come on, girls! Let's go feed those tummies! You worked so hard today!"

Riala and Valla nodded and rushed toward the house, hand in hand.

Shepard took Sidera and they stood. She stopped Liara at the wrist before they could join Riala and Valla. "Hey, I'm not just being 'sweet'. You really were my favorite biotic on the field," she said with her brows knit. She wanted to be sure Liara knew she wasn't just flattering her. She waited as Liara scanned her expression and could almost hear the _click_ in her bondmate's mind that registered outwardly as an endearing smile and kiss on the cheek.

"And," Shepard continued, not a little deviously. "Not just because you looked good in any uniform I chose for you."

Liara rolled her eyes and tsked. "Come. Let's not let the newly equipped biotics remain unattended in the house."

Shepard's eyes widened in fear. "Ah, man! What have you done?"

Grinning, Liara led the way. "Don't worry, they can't cause too much trouble just yet. Now when they're adolescents…_then_…you should worry."

Shepard felt one of her eyes twitch. "Oh dear, sweet Goddess."

Liara stuck out her tongue in a tease and laughed. "You had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you bonded with me, did you?"

Letting her expression take on a smirk, Shepard rolled her eyes. "I knew exactly what I was getting into: marriage, old age, and a lot of blue children."

"Marriage, old age, and a lot of blue children, hmm?" Liara brought Shepard in close. "Check," Liara kissed her nose at the word. "Check, _eventually_" she pecked Shepard's lips and grinned before nuzzling Sidera's nose, "and check."


	7. Fluffy Alien Monster

A/N: Go check out "Fluffy Monster from Earth" by tilhe on deviantART to view the awesome image that inspired this chap (tilhe's stuff is amazing!). This one's a little longer again; sorry if that irks anyone. Thanks so much for reading! ^^

* * *

><p>Fluffy Alien Monster<p>

Sidera was staring, absolutely _staring _at the creature before her on the living room coffee table. Her brow was knit just a tad with worry and she was clutching Shepard's hoody in a mini-death-grip. She held her hand to her mouth, pondering the fluffy monster before her, mirroring her mother who was likewise staring at and studying the small, four-legged thing.

Shepard looked at the slit pupils that held her daughter's reflection. A barely decipherable smirk played at her lips, but Liara caught it.

"Shepard!" Liara chastised her in a whisper. "This isn't funny. We have no idea where it came from! Should it really be in the house?"

"Relax, Li," Shepard said soothingly, successfully burying the mirth in her tone. "I won't let anything happen." She held Sidera protectively to further make her point.

"I just…is it…" Liara began, but seemed unable to form a proper question. She was still eyeing the creature with a mixture of faint trepidation and awe.

Shepard was about to reassure her once again when Valla burst in on the scene, frightening the poor thing in question. "Shh, shh, honey," Shepard smiled at her middle child. "It's skittish."

"Mother?" Riala appeared from the hallway behind Valla. "What on Thessia is that thing?"

"What on _Earth_," Shepard corrected her. "It's an Earthling like me." She motioned for her and Valla to come closer. They entered the living area without parting their gazes from the small animal and found Liara's legs and waist to clutch to for protection just as Sidera was clutching at Shepard.

"Sheeeeeesh!" Shepard rolled her eyes at last and grinned at her asari family. "You act like I brought in a thresher maw!"

Liara's eyes darted to her. "It's an alien predator of some sort—I saw fangs when it yawned just now. _Forgive _your asari family for not trusting it."

Shepard rolled her eyes once more. "Seriously, Li, it's a household pet on Earth and human ships. They're actually pretty awesome."

"Indeed," Liara responded faintly, her attention returned to the creature.

Shepard arched a brow. Liara wasn't listening. "You know…" she smiled, knowing how to change _that_ "ancient humans worshiped them."

Anthropology always worked. Liara's head snapped to regard Shepard incredulously. "What?"

"It's true!" Shepard nodded with a grin. "They keep away pests that carry plague and Egypt has snakes…erm…another dangerous animal—"

"Another?!" Liara's eyes became wide and flew to the animal again in alarm.

"I meant another _animal_, not the 'dangerous' part," Shepard sighed. "Here, come here, Riala. Take your sister for me."

Their eldest daughter obeyed cautiously, her circling footwork indicative that she would not be caught off guard should the creature decide to leap off the coffee table and attack.

Shepard gave Sidera to Riala when she finally reached them and stood. She gingerly made her way to the creature. She dipped down and said in a soothing, higher voice. "Hi, there. What's your name? I'm Shepard." She reached out and scratched the little thing's ear. It rubbed against Shepard's hand for more and purred. "Aw, see? She's a sweetie." Shepard said softly with a smile. She carefully reached further and raised the creature in her arms, continuing to pet it.

Looking up, her daughters and bondmate seemed more relaxed, but were still in awe.

"Shepard?" Liara's eyes darted back and forth from her to the creature. "Is it really safe?"

Shepard nodded. "I promise. It has claws and fangs, but they rarely use them. Only when they're scared or…perhaps demented," Shepard chuckled the last part, making her bondmate glare a little.

Riala, clearly on 'elder sister duty' approached first after handing Sidera to Liara. She outstretched her arm slowly with Shepard's nodding encouragement. At last she touched the creature's head and smiled. "It's so soft!"

Valla quickly followed her sister's example and pet its back. "Its fur is softer than yours, Daddy!"

Shepard laughed when Liara seemed to perk with intrigue at that comment. Her bondmate approached with the utmost caution whilst holding their youngest daughter in her arms. Sidera and she pondered the animal together, once again wearing identical expressions of wonder and awe. Sidera reached out and Liara kissed her tiny crest in encouragement. The baby gurgled with delight when she pet the small animal and Liara at last seemed to relax.

"See?" Shepard said. "What'd I tell you? She's a sweetie."

"Daddy what's it called?" Valla asked.  
>"I'm not sure what it's named; there's no name tag or collar or anything," Shepard frowned, wondering herself how this little gal (or guy…she wasn't sure at this point) had stumbled into her home.<p>

"I think she means to ask what the species is called, Shepard," Liara teased her bondmate.

"Oh!" Shepard laughed. "Of course. It's a cat, Sweetie."

"A _cat_?" Riala echoed her.

"Mmm hmm," Shepard nodded. The feline seemed to be getting a little antsy in her arms, now surrounded by people so she took a small step back. "I'm gonna put her down and let her wander a bit while I make a few calls to see if anyone has reported her missing. Be careful not to overwhelm her. Like I said, they're skittish creatures and if they get scared they can be a little mean. Got it, girls?"

Riala and Valla nodded. To Shepard's amusement, so did Liara. She left for the kitchen to make some calls and noticed Liara following her, having left Sidera to her sisters' care. "Hey, Love. You ok?" Shepard chuckled. "I've seen you shoot at a Reaper and you act like that little kitty will take someone's head off."

"I was just worried about our daughters, but I trust your judgment, Shepard."

Shepard pulled her close. "Not to worry, Love. They'll be fine. That's one of the sweetest cats I've ever seen and besides…" Shepard smirked.

"What?" Liara egged her on, frowning worriedly.

"Two little biotics against a cat? I'm betting we got nothing to worry about."

Liara laughed.

Riala and Valla came clambering in, following the cat as it sped past them. "You let it go! It's running away!" Riala said, giggling.

"Not uh!" Valla laughed as they chased the poor thing.

"Leave it alone, Sweeties!" Shepard called after them. "You don't want it to be scared of you."

Riala and Valla stopped with grins, panting. "Daddy," Valla began, "If you don't find its family, can we keep it?"  
>Shepard wasn't about to touch that topic with a ten-meter pole without Liara's say. She regarded her bondmate for the answer and Liara smiled. "If neither your father nor I discover its current family, we will <em>discuss <em>it."

Shepard nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Awwwww!" Valla complained. "But it came to us! It wants to live here!" she pouted.

Liara raised a stern brow and the pout quickly disappeared.

Shepard lowered herself so that she was at eye level with her daughters. She chucked Valla's chin and gently nuggied Sidera's crest in Riala's arms. "If it had been part of this family and it escaped, wouldn't you want someone to try to reunite it with us?"

Riala smiled and nodded. Valla pursed her lips to the side and crossed her arms, but finally assented with a matching nod.

Shepard opened the fridge and pulled out some diced, cooked meat. She handed it to Valla and said "Why don't you give it this to eat and some water in the garage?"

Their daughters nodded and sped to fulfill the chore.

Liara and Shepard alone once more, Shepard asked. "What do you think, really? If we find this one's family, would we go and find a different pet for them? Is it time?"

"Time, Shepard?" Liara raised a brow and a corner of her lips in amusement at once. "I didn't grow up with a pet. Is it really necessary?"

"Well, no," Shepard laughed. "But it can certainly teach them things about responsibility and heck, it's fun."

Liara scrutinized Shepard and her words. "Maybe."

"Pleeeeeease!" Shepard pretended to be one of their daughters. "Pleeeease, please, Liara? I love you!"

Liara swatted her. "Stop that," she said sternly, but she couldn't hide a grin.

Shepard pulled her in close. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a 'fine'." Liara laughed. "If you really want a pet, fine. We'll get one."

"All right!" Valla shouted with triumph at the kitchen door, having overheard.

"Really, Mother?" Riala asked hopefully.

Liara merely nodded with a smile for them in response. She turned to Shepard. "Does the cat need anything else besides food and water, Shepard?"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, not wanting Liara to change her mind on the pet front. "Well…there's this thing called a 'litter box'…"


	8. Pancake Surprise

A/N: Hey! I'm not dead, lol XD Sorry I've been MIA-writer's block in the form of being in love, teaching, school, etc. XD

This one's a bit different stylistically than past chapters.

Context: Riala's POV before Valla and Sidera are born. I picture her around the human equivalent of eight here (that's when I was certainly making pancakes). You all have probably noticed that I tend to bend some of the age expectations with Shep and Li's daughters as they are asari, not human.

Pancake Surprise

This is the story of a little girl. She has freckles and bright, green eyes that dance with excitement when it's time to go outside. For she lives in a land of mountains and streams and rivers, but most expansively and importantly to her, oceans. This world is her playground until she can explore the galaxy as her parents once did.

On some days, though, she decides to stay in to make pancakes for her father and mother. Today, she's made blue pancakes. There is not enough blue food, she had decided earlier in the morning. Even a blueberry (which her father sometimes calls her affectionately), she laments, is truly purple.

When the stack of pancakes is high enough, she sets to work on the table. Plates. Forks. Knives. She likes to wrap the silverware in napkins like they do in restaurants or how Daddy sometimes does it. When everything is perfect, she bounds for her parents' room.

"Dad?" she asks timidly, peeking into the bedroom.

"Hey, Kiddo," her dad smiles at her. Her hair, normally kept at an Alliance officer level of pristine is disheveled from the night's rest. "Come on in."

Her mother smiles too and pats the bed in encouragement.

Riala grins and bounds for the bed, hopping in between her parents as if gravity were but a trifle. "I made pancakes!"

"You did?" her mother asks with a matching grin to hers. "Thank you!"

Riala beams. "Guess what color they are?"

"Oh no," her father laments. "What color are my teeth going to be today?"

Riala turns her gaze on her father with an even wider grin. "Starts with a 'B'." She's been practicing her human Standard.

"Hmmm," her mother ponders Riala's clue, tapping her chin. "'B' is for black? Did you make us black pancakes?"

Rolling her eyes and swaying back-and-forth, Riala cries "Noooo!" and giggles.

Her dad chimes in with "They must be brown. Aren't most pancakes kind of brown anyway?"

The little girl glares at her with an undermining smirk. "They are a little brown, 'cause all pancakes are a little brown, but that's not the color I made 'em, Daddy."

"How about beige?" her mother volunteers.

"Mom! Dad!" Riala protests. "B-L-U-E! Bluuuuuue!"

"Oh!" her father exclaims. "Well, isn't that a fairly normal color for pancakes? I thought all pancakes were blue."

Riala raises a perfect brow, rivaling the best of her mother's. "Dad. Silly," she deadpans.

Her dad relinquishes all pretenses and grins wider than she is. "Said the little girl who made blue pancakes!"

Riala giggles when her father attacks her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She kicks, nearly hitting her mom who pipes up. "All right! Clearly you two are awake and should therefore no longer be in bed."

"Go on ahead, Blueberry," her father smiles. "Get yourself some juice and your mom and I will be at the table with you in a minute."

"Okay!" Riala hops off the bed and is gone as fast as she came…or at least, that's what her parents think.

Listening at the doorway, Riala almost giggles when she hears what can only be her father tackling her mother, followed by her mother's high-pitched yelp.

"Gotcha!"

"Shepard!" her mother laughs. "You just told our daughter we'd join her for breakfast."

Riala hears her father return the laugh playfully. "I want something else blue first."

Riala wrinkles her little nose and makes a silent gagging gesture when she hears her parents kiss. Grown-ups are gross, she decides, and she makes a run for it.

When she reaches the kitchen, she yanks the refrigerator door open, taking out her and her mom's favorite juice. She climbs the counter to reach for three glasses in case her father doesn't drink that strange, bitter smelling 'coffee' that her mother makes sure is always stocked in their pantry.

Her father and mother finally enter and sit at the small kitchen table.

"Look at this!" her father smiles and places her hands on her hips, obviously proud.

Her mother sits at the table and says "Thank you again, Riala. This is very sweet of you."

Her parents begin eating as Riala slathers her pancakes in syrup.

Clearing her throat, her father says, "Riala, your mom and I have something to tell you."

"You do?" Riala asks.

"Yes," her mother responds for her father.

Riala frowns and tilts her head in confusion when she sees her mother shift uncomfortably and blush. The little girl turns to her father. "Dad?"

A lopsided grin emerges on her father's lips. "Remember how much fun you had last summer when your Uncle Wrex let some of his kids stay here for a week?"

"Yeah!" Riala exclaims as she remembers the many battles they had staged.

"And you remember how much you enjoyed Uncle Garrus and Aunt Tali bringing their little ones over?" her mother asks next.

Riala nods.

"And you love having friends stay the night, right?" her father asks.

"Yeah! Am I gonna have another sleep over?" Riala asks excitedly. Maybe she should make blue pancakes more often.

"Sort of," her father chuckles, "but for a long, long, loooonnnng time," she grins.

Riala's brow knits in further confusion.

Her mother takes pity on her. "Riala, darling, what your father and I are having a difficult time telling you is that…" her mother's eyes dart to her father's momentarily.

Her father takes the cue. "Your mom and I, well…We—all of us—are going to, well…"

"Oh Goddess," her mother lets her head rest in her palm. "I'll just say it." She looks up to fix a calm, determined gaze on her daughter.

"I thought I was gonna tell her," Shepard pouts.

Riala giggles. Daddy only ever pouts for Mom. Her mother giggles with her. "Well?" Liara says. "Out with it then!"

Riala watches as her father takes on a stance and air that her mother says is her 'Commander' pose.

"Riala, you're going to have a baby sister."

Riala's eyes grow four times their normal size. She jumps up, feet on her seat. "A-a sister!" she shouts excitedly, shaking her fists near her chin. She hops off her chair to crawl into her mother's lap, giving her a smacking kiss. She glances down at her mother's belly and looks back up. "Can I feel?"

"Of course," her mother smiles and shows her where to place her tiny palm. "You probably won't feel anything for a few months though, Sweetheart."

Riala grins anyway. "Whatcha gonna name her? Can I name her? Can I please?" she looks back and forth between her mother and father.

Her father laughs. "We've had a name picked out since before _you _were born, Kid."

Riala tilts her head. "What is it?"

Smiling, her mother beams as she regards her father. "Your father insisted you be named after me, in a sense, and I insist the same with your new sister." Liara looked back to her daughter with a warm smile for her. "Valla. It means 'to shepherd' in an ancient Earth tongue."

"Cool!" Riala grins.

Her father nuggies her crest. "You can help us with other stuff though, Blueberry. What color her room should be painted, what her first toy should be…"

Riala smiles as her mother continues. "What color pancakes she should have for the first time…" she grins down at her.

Grinning too, Riala turns around to start eating from her mother's plate. "We better eat. Lots of stuff to do."

She hears her father chuckle lightly before her crest is nuggied once more. "Go eat yours. Mom's eating for Valla too."

Riala pauses. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" her mother asks, placing a kiss on her crest.

"What if she doesn't like pancakes?" Panic begins to set in. "What if she doesn't like the color of the room I pick or the toys I give her?!"

She's lifted onto her father's lap. "You, young lady, are going to be her big sister," Shepard smiles fondly at her. "She is going to love you so much no matter what, my blueberry."

"Promise?" Riala asks her father.

"Promise promise," her mother answers instead.

Riala nods rather sagely for someone her age. "I'll love her too no matter what," she says, grinning as she realizes this is a story about more than one little girl now.


End file.
